


The Dragon Chronicles: After words

by TiffanyF



Series: The Dragon Chronicles (TDC) [12]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the people who were left behind when the communities left the planet for their new life? A chapter each for those who were connected but left behind for some fairly obvious reasons. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yelina was still shaken when she stepped off the airplane in Miami, not sure if she was being followed or not. Part of her didn't want to believe, even with all the evidence she'd seen before she ran, that Raymond had gone back into the gang world and started breaking the law almost as soon as they arrived in Brazil. She'd been so hopeful that they'd be able to start over and eventually bring Ray Jr. down to live with them, be the happy family they had been before Raymond started to work undercover. The worst part of it all was, she didn't know how she was going to tell Horatio that his brother was really dead and that the gang was looking for Yelina.

She cleared customs and caught a taxi out to Horatio's house. The lack of life around the place made her pause for a minute and really look around. "John?"

"Yelina, when did you get back in town?" Detective John Hagen asked, joining her on the lawn in front of Horatio's house. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Horatio," she replied. "Things didn't work out down in Brazil, so I came home. What are you doing here?"

"Watching for Horatio or any of his CSIs," John replied. "They're accused of kidnapping eight kids and skipping town."

"What?" Yelina almost yelled. "There's no way Horatio would do something like that. There has to be a mistake."

John sighed. "I thought so too, but the houses have been cleaned out, Yelina," he said. "We've been watching them for the past two weeks and there's been no one coming or going from the houses here. The hotel where he was last seen doesn't have any video of him leaving the hotel, so it's like he just vanished into thin air."

"What about Ray Jr?" Yelina asked. "Has anyone seen him?"

"No, but Horatio had the paperwork giving him full custody of Ray, so he's not on the list of missing kids," John replied. "I dunno, Yelina. They didn't leave the area legally, there's no record of their personal vehicles on any traffic cameras we can find, they didn't fly out, and if they took a boat then you know they could be anywhere by now. I think it's a lost cause, but there's some higher ups who really want to ask Horatio some questions, so that's why we're still monitoring his house."

"You're telling me that my son is missing?"

"We're sure he's with Horatio and, before this all happened, I would have said Horatio wouldn't do anything to hurt kids, but with the kidnapping, I don't know what to think anymore."

"He wouldn't hurt anyone," Yelina said. "I think that someone's made a mistake somewhere, John. Horatio wouldn't kidnap anyone."

"There's eight kids missing that say otherwise," John said. "The hospital cameras saw Calleigh and Frank in with the kids, no footage of them taking the children, but when the staff went to check on them, they were gone."

"So it wasn't Horatio who took them," Yelina said.

"Well, no, but you know that Calleigh and Frank wouldn't do anything without Horatio telling them to," John said. "We're looking for them too, but they went missing the same time Horatio and everyone else who lived here did. Well, except for Jim Brass and Warrick Brown. They died when the lab was destroyed."

Yelina's legs gave out and she sank down onto the lawn. "The lab was destroyed?" she asked weakly.

"Ten bombs went at the same time," John replied gently. He sat down next to her. "We lost a lot of good people that day, Yelina, and they're still rebuilding. No one seems to know who bombed the place, per se, but a group of men were admitted to the hospital under guard along with paperwork showing they were linked to a pair of homicides and also the bombing. Without the main witnesses though, it looked like they wouldn't ever go to trial."

"Why the past tense?" Yelina asked.

"They were gunned down on the street leaving the hospital by a sniper," John said. "So we don't know if they were involved, if they knew who actually did it, or any other questions we have."

"Is Miami falling apart without Horatio here?"

"You didn't hear me say it, but I think so," John said. "Come on, let's get you home and you can sleep. We'll see if we can find out anything about Ray while we're driving."

"I just lost my husband for the second time, John. I don't know if I can handle losing my son too."

John took her arm and helped her to her feet. "I'll do everything I can to help you so that doesn't happen, Yelina," he said. "We detectives have to stick together, right?"

"Thank you," Yelina said. She didn't want to say it, but her mother instincts were telling her that she would never see her son again. She knew, however, that as long as he was with Horatio, he would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT HE DOES NOT KILL HIMSELF!!!!

Gideon didn't really think when he ran. He left the Bureau one night, realized that he couldn't go home, couldn't face walking into an apartment that an unsub knew about, and just ran. Didn't take anything with him, other than what was in the car with him. He couldn't go to the cabin, the unsub knew about it, too. The unsub knew everything and had already killed one of their people, so what was to stop him from killing again? Morgan would be safe in the hospital. Hotch would look after the team. Gideon needed to go somewhere far away, somewhere he wasn't known and could take the time to regroup. Figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

He ended up in Canada with no clear idea of how he arrived and found a hotel. It was small and out of the way and, if he was being followed, he would know it by the next night. Gideon found a small grocery store, bought some food he could eat in the room, and settled in to think hard about his life and how he wanted it to progress from that point on. 

He didn't even leave when he got the phone messages from Morgan about Garcia, Hotch and Reid being wanted by the Bureau. They had friends who would help them out. They would all be fine.

Gideon really just wanted to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so tired.


	3. Chapter 3

David Rossi woke up in a hotel room and he was pretty sure he had no idea how he'd come to be there. Soft noises in the bed next to his made him look over. "Emily?" he said, sitting up, fighting past the dizziness that came from the sudden movement. "Emily, are you okay?"

"Dave," she murmured, blinking a few times. "Where are we?"

"A hotel, but I have no idea where," he replied. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Just my pride," she said with a stretch. "Oh, feels good to not be tied up on that hard cot. Did you get the names of anyone who had us?"

"No," Rossi lied. "I never saw any of them. They must have been focused on you. What did they tell you?"

"I should have been more alert," Emily sighed. "Dave, we aren't alone on this planet, there are monsters out there who want to destroy everything we love. I grew up learning how to stop them and, when I saw one of my targets at lunch, I guess I gave the whole game away."

He sat back on the bed and crossed his legs. "One of your targets, Emily? We were there having lunch with a friend of mine and fellow agents from the Bureau," Rossi said. "We were also the only ones in the place, other than the driver, uhm, Daniel."

"Yeah, I know, and that's why it's so hard for people to believe me when I try and tell them that these monsters take on human form to get people to trust them," Emily said. "Erin talked to my mother and asked for me to be put on this serial case so I could take care of the problem without getting any of Internal Affairs involved. I had just gone outside to call for help when I was knocked out."

"So they were telling the truth then," Rossi said. He felt in his pockets for the pendant he, somehow, knew would be waiting for him. "How old was the child this came from, Emily?"

"How'd you get my necklace?" she asked.

"Answer the question."

"I don't know, twelve or fourteen," Emily said with a shrug. "He'd taken another local boy hostage and we were called in to take care of the problem."

Rossi was stunned. "You murdered a fourteen year old boy," he said.

"No, I killed a monster," Emily said. "Look, Dave, I don't know what they told you, but they're liars."

"They're liars," Rossi said. "I've been friends with Aaron Hotchner a long time, Emily, and one thing he has never done is lie to me. They told me that you were a murderer, but I didn't believe them because I had been working with you. How could I have missed the signs so easily?"

"So you do know who had us," Emily said. "Where are they? My family and I can kill them all without any problem."

"I don't know who had us or where they had us," Rossi said. "I spent some time with Aaron while we were trying to profile your kidnappers. That was before they took me."

She shrugged. "No matter, it'll be easy enough to track them down once we're back in the area we were working in."

Rossi didn't know how he knew there would also be a gun waiting for him, along with food and a travel bag, but there was. He picked up the gun and looked at it almost regretfully. "You know, Emily, I've always been against the needless taking of human life," he said. "Somehow, I don't believe you're human any longer. Good-bye, Emily. I'll be sure to track down your higher ups and take care of them too."  
***

After cleaning up a little, Rossi walked out of the hotel and down the street, trying to work out where he was. He finally caught sight of an interstate sign, or at least a directional sign pointing towards an interstate, and realized he was in Denver. Rossi smiled. He'd be able to get a flight back to Quantico and ask Erin Strauss a few questions. If he didn't like the answers, well, it was just possible that the hunters who had been trying to kill his friends were going to find that they were the prey. He didn't know where Hotch, Reid, or any of their family was, but that just meant he wouldn't be able to tell anyone something he shouldn't. Rossi was willing to overlook a number of things, but killing people who were different wasn't one of them.

In the back of his mind, he carried the image of the purple dragon among the trees. He'd found a new purpose in life, and maybe there were others who felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up, John Winchester realized that he was untied. He sat up slowly, looking around him in case it was a trap, but there was no one else on the roof with him. John stretched, slowly unkinking muscles that had been in the same position for too long and then stood. There was a bag near the stairs and, when he checked it, found two sandwiches and several bottles of water. The hunter in him made him wary of food from people who had taken him captive, but he recognized the wrappings as the store where his food had been coming from, and John decided that if they'd wanted to kill him, they would have done it already. He unwrapped one of the sandwiches and made his way carefully down the stairs and out of the hotel where he'd been held for however long it had been. His wallet and phone were both missing and that put a crimp on his travel plans, but it wasn't the first time John had to walk to get somewhere and he figured his truck would be where he'd left it and he had money stashed in a couple of hidden compartments there. 

It was dark when John finally got back to his truck. He'd never moved anything important into the hotel room, so he unlocked the truck and took off, heading north out of the city. John had no clue what was going on, but until he had a chance to make contact with someone he trusted, he was going to put Miami behind him and do some research on dragons. He'd be back when he could take care of a dragon without problems. 

The drive to Bobby's was long and without incident. John took care of a couple of ghosts and one ghoul on his way north, leaving town before anyone realized what had happened, not wanting to call attention to himself. When he finally pulled into Bobby's driveway, he was tired and ready for a couple of days on a real bed. Then he noticed how dead and empty Bobby's house looked.

Praying he wasn't about to find one of his oldest friends lying dead in the middle of the living room, John grabbed his shotgun and made his way inside. He almost dropped it when he flipped on the lights and found that the house was empty, well, empty of anything important. The furniture was still there, but all of Bobby's books were gone. The hunting supplies he'd kept in the house were missing, and, as John checked more of the house, found that some clothes and personal items were missing too.

He missed the envelope on the table his first two passes through, too intent on trying to work out exactly what had happened, but noticed it on the third. John's name was on the front, written in Bobby's quick script. He sat down on the sofa, shotgun close to hand, and opened the envelope.

 

John,  
By the time you get this, I'll be long gone. I got a chance to go with some friends and do some good, and I'm going to take it. Hopefully we'll end up somewhere there aren't any spooks so Sammy, Dean and I can get a break from the darkness. Yeah, both boys are going with me. Trust me when I say it's better this way.  
You hurt the boys badly when you saw them last down in Miami. If I had to guess, I'd say you hurt Dean more than you hurt Sammy, but that's just my opinion and I don't know that it means much. I haven't really had a chance to talk with the boys about all this, other than agreeing to go along. Still, there's stuff you need to know and, since I can't be there to tell it to you, I hope you find this before you do something stupid.  
I lied to you about dragons, John. I had to. What you saw in Miami was a type of voo-doo, a mass hallucination caused by something in the mist. That group you were there with was up to no good and they were hunting something, but they weren't hunting monsters like they told you. They were hunting your boys and several of their friends. I know all about your plans to kill Sammy, but he lost the connection to ol' Yellow Eye little more than a year ago now. Besides, we banished the son of a bitch back to hell. Yeah, I know he'll escape, but there's folk watching for him and they'll take care of him if he shows again. You got so focused on the demon that you lost track of your boys, John, and that's just about as unforgivable a crime as there is in our world. Those boys needed you after they lost their momma and you weren't there for them. They have a family now and we've been promised we'll be somewhere good in the end so both Sammy and Dean are happy now.  
No, we're not killing ourselves and we haven't joined up with any sort of group that's gonna hurt us. I can't leave the details in case this letter does fall into the wrong hands, but we're safe. We're with family and we're happy. You'll just never hear from any of us again, John. Won't matter how long you look, where you look, we're gone. They boys were thinking about killing you, down in Miami, but with us leaving like we are, you've been set free. Use this second chance to do something good with your life. You can have the house if you want it, and the scrap yard. Might do you good to be settled again, and you've always liked working with cars.  
The Impala is out back in the shed. Dean left her with me, might as well make sure she gets back to you. If nothing else, John, stay a few days and rest. Figure out what you want to do next. Hell, take the house and run the yard until hints of Yellow Eye pop back up. We don't know how long he'll have to stay in hell, but we did him some damage so it'll be a while. I left all the details of who he is, what we did, and how in the freezer in a plastic bag. Only place I could think of that would be safe.  
At any rate, I gotta wrap this up and get on the road. The boys and our new family are waiting on me and I got a long drive ahead of me with lots of boxes to off-load at the end. I'm not leaving my books for anyone to find. Sorry to take one of your main resources away from you, but I spent a long time gathering these books, I ain't leaving them. Hell, I'm not even sure you're gonna come here. You might go find the dragon hunters in Miami and sign up with them.   
Don't do that, John. They're evil men and they've killed children before, and will again. Stay out of that war. Fight against the darkness, you've been doing that long enough, but don't go borrowing a war. That's the last thing you need to do. Be safe, John. Be smart and stay safe. Wish this could've ended up different than it did.  
Bobby

 

John leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. His boys were gone. He'd known he had to kill Sam, but he'd been hoping to still have Dean. Bobby had a good idea. John decided he'd stay at the house, rest and regroup. He didn't know what was going on in the world, but as long as there was a threat from the darkness, he'd be ready to hunt it down.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing he was expecting when he went out to get the mail was a letter addressed to him from England. Alan took it into his new house and sat down at the kitchen table. His new place was small, but there was no way he'd have been able to go on living in the house Charlie had owned. Not knowing what his son had done there. He opened the letter and felt his hands start shaking when he realized it was from Charlie

 

Hey Dad,  
I'm not in England. I asked a friend who lives outside London if he would be willing to mail this to you. I guess I've been hoping that there would be a way to talk to you one last time, but Donnie is right and hearing you talk badly about him would just hurt me more, so I fell back on this because I can't leave without trying to make you understand, and saying good-bye. Neither of us can.  
They told me that Ian came to see you and you punched him for what he was saying. You really shouldn't have done that, Dad, if only because he could have arrested you for assaulting him. He wasn't lying to you, Dad. Look, I know you don't want to believe it, but whatever he told you about dragons is true. It's all true. Go to the Cal-State library and look in the History section for books 789.433 FUU and 789.544 DRA. Donnie and I used them as reference when he first Changed and we bonded.  
Every single thing that happened between Donnie and me, I wanted. I needed him, Dad. Maybe hearing me say it, even through a letter, will be enough to convince you that he didn't kidnap me and he certainly didn't rape me. When a dragon Changes to their true form, it's to save the one human he cannot live without. It just happens that, sometimes, the human happens to be related by blood. In the past brother bond pairs have been killed because they are family and their bond was seen as wrong. We had hoped, one day, to be able to tell you the truth and show you Donnie in his true form. He is so handsome, especially when the sun hits his scales just right. Anyway, I'm getting off track here. There is a bond that forms when the dragon Changes for the first time and that bond has to be finalized by sex. If it isn't, both the dragon and human die. Donnie and I both wrestled with the choice we had to make, but in the end, we decided we wanted to live and we both realized how much we love each other.   
You can say it's wrong. You did say it's wrong, but I don't think you realize how much you hurt both Donnie and me. You raised us both to always do what was right. To make the hard choices. To look out for each other. There isn't a choice harder in the world that what Donnie and I had to make. We made the right one, no one will ever change my mind on that, not even you. When you went to the FBI and reported what happened, they declared Don a rogue agent and gave the order to shoot on sight. Did you know that was going to happen when you went to them? I really hope you didn't, that you didn't set out to intentionally have one of your children killed. Donnie isn't sure, and we've talked about this in depth. Fortunately we were safe and with friends who helped us hide until another option came for us.  
We're both leaving the planet, Dad. It's not as impossible as it sounds and we'll be with friends and family, so we'll be safe and happy. I guess I just didn't want to leave without a way of saying good-bye and setting the record straight with you. I'd thought about calling you, but the FBI would have had trackers on your phone and I didn't want them to find out where we were. I hope that, some day, maybe, you can forgive both Donnie and me for lying to you about what was happening with us. The dragon world is hidden and we were still trying to find out own footing in it. We always planned to tell you, one day. Both of us hated lying to you like we did, but we didn't want you to find out the true nature of our relationship. Neither of us thought your reaction would be nearly as extreme as it was.  
When you see Mom next, tell her hello from both of us boys. Tell her what happened and the truth of it all, Dad. Don't lie to her, please. Let her know that Donnie and I love each other and are happier together than we ever were apart. Neither of us will be joining you. The higher ranking dragons and their bonded humans, like Donnie and me, go somewhere else when we die. We'll be teaching future generations of dragons how to live in a hidden world. I can't think of a better way to spend my afterlife than that. I'll be with my family, my dragon, forever.  
I still love you, Dad,  
Charlie.

 

Alan sighed and reached for the phone. Maybe the FBI lab would be able to work out where the letter was sent from and pick up a lead to bring Charlie home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has read this series, whether you've been with me the whole seven years, or recently found my works, thank you. Thank you for every review, comment, email, kudos, and message on my journal. It's been a fantastic journey and I don't think I would have made it here without all of you.


End file.
